Boston
by Kellie Packers
Summary: The flock is dead, and Max is on her own when she decides to go to Boston. [Songfic of the Augustana song Boston.] One shot, and it will remain a one shot


1**Boston**

_I actually live in Boston. Fun fact._

_I love this song by Augustana. I don't own them or the song. -Kellie_

My now-long hair was sticking to my face, the beautiful sunset falling over the hills in the distance. It's a picture that I've seen too many times before. Having had settled here a little over five months ago, I had my own routine set up, but I didn't want to see the same sunset again. Sighing, I pushed myself up and walked slowly over to where the tree was.

I had made a mark for each of the days I had been there, and I added one more before sighing again and spreading my speckled off-white wings for the first time in a long time.

The flock had died six months ago in a freak Eraser attack: Ari set off a bomb and blew everything up. I was able to get Angel out of there, but she had inhaled too much of the powder, so I had to watch my baby die day by day until she finally didn't have the strength go on.

_**In the light of the sun,**_

_**Is there anyone?**_

_**Oh it has begun.**_

_**Oh dear, you look so lost,**_

_**Eyes are red**_

_**And tears are shed,**_

_**This world you must've crossed.**_

It's not like I had much to pack, but I was out of there as soon as possible. California was starting to get to me. Too many sunsets, not being awake in time for the sunrise... and crying myself to sleep every night. That was the plan everyday, but today I was going to break the chain and do something different. I was moving out.

But where would I go? The only reason I stayed in California was because flying reminded me too much of _them. _The School and Itex were long gone; they were discovered by hikers about a month ago. Since I had gotten the chip out before, I was never found.

Staring up at the setting sun, I cried out, "Are you there? Are you watching me?" No answer. Not like I expected one, but I wanted _something. _Maybe a voice? Not _the _Voice, but just a voice from Angel or Gazzy or Nudge or Iggy or... Fang...

"Are you listening to me up there? Do you see how _pitiful _I am?" Suddenly, I threw a curve ball and directed my conversation to God. "I know you're laughing," I hollered, "I know you think it's hilarious. Do you see what you've done to me? You're tearing me apart! I can't breathe anymore, thanks to you!"

_**You said,**_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**And you don't even care, oh yeah,**_

_**She said, you don't know me,**_

_**And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah.**_

_**Yeah.**_

"You don't know what I go through _every day_, smart alleck!" I continued to let out my rage on whatever God I happened to believe in. The one that tortured me all my life? Right. "You don't know what it was like living through that! You don't care about the pain that you caused me, do you?"

At this point I was almost to tears, feeling stupid and obnoxious to all the animals around me. _Look at her, _they were probably thinking, _that freak over there. Who's she screaming at? She's nuts! Delirious!_

Turning around, I fastened my gaze on the birds. "Screw you," I said mildly, and then sat down to clear my mind again.

_**Essential yet appealed,**_

_**Carry all your thoughts**_

_**Across an open field,**_

_**When flowers gaze at you,**_

_**They're not the only ones**_

_**Who cry when they see you**_

_They're dead, Max, _I told myself, _they're never going to live again. Why dwell on them? You _know _they'd want you to be happy, Max. They'd want you to be safe and happy. Go live up the rest of your life if you can, Max, do what you never could do before. Get a passport. Change your name. Life is under your control now, and you can do whatever you want with it. _My mind was very encouraging.

_**You said,**_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**And you don't even care, oh yeah,**_

_**She said,**_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah.**_

"I think," I said slowly, "I think I'll go to boston. I think I'll start a new life. Where _no one _knows my name." As I flew through the skies, I kept my mind off of my old flock and made a song out of it, making the piano sounds in my head. "I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather. I think I'll go to Boston. I think that I'm just tired. I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind. I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset, I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice."

_**She said I think I'll go to Boston.**_

_**I think I'll start a new life.**_

_**I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name.**_

_**I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,**_

_**I think I'll get a lover and fly 'em out to Spain. **_

_**I think I'll go to Boston. **_

_**I think that I'm just tired.**_

_**I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind.**_

_**I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of Sunset,**_

_**I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice, oh yeah.**_

Arriving in the busy Boston streets, everything was in a new perspective. "I think I'll go to Boston, no one knows my name. Yeah-eah, no one knows my name." Landing in the grass of Fenway Park, I kicked some grass up and watched it blow away. It was getting dark, and there was no way I would miss the sunrise the next morning.

"Where no one knows my name..."

_**Boston**_

_**No one knows my name**_

_**Yeah-eah**_

_**No one knows my name**_

_**No one knows my name**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Boston...**_

_**Where no one knows my name...**_

_A/N: I can actually play this song on the piano, and I can sing along with it. Another similarity between me and Steph: we both sing. I've heard her before, though, and she's better than I am. I'm okay, but I'm better at piano._

_I thought this came out terribly... I just threw it together. It's corny how the song goes with exactly what she said, but I love this song and thought it would work._

_Expect some more, though! Songfics, I mean._

_-Kel_


End file.
